Schexlia
by Gun Blazing Mutant
Summary: An alien planet is visited by the humans. Noone but the humans know why the arrived there, but Xeti thinks they want to harm the Schexlians. An alien version of X's story.
1. Chapter 1

_"Many Eons passed and we never encountered other lifeforms amongst other planets. They call themselves 'Humans.' They say they come in peace but I feel there presence here is intended differently..."_

_(Shick) _I stood without a smile as I was victorious at hunting yet again. Though I wasn't hunting to eat this caylshia, I was going to use it as a bet for the fight I was attending in the next few movements of shadow. I walked over to it, picked up the other half of my spear and carried it over my shoulder. The tentacles on it's mouth dangled as it gargled its last breath, and it's hooved feet drug the ground seeing as it was taller than I, though I had no problem carrying it. I began walking back to the village. A few Zexcha flew over my head, but they do not irritate me like they do everyone else. The beast I had killed started bleeding worse than before and it leaked down the spear and onto my jet black fur. It made my fur clump together and turned it a really dark purple. I did not mind it, I continued walking; weaving around the trees, and following the scent of herbs that we cook with our meat.

Shortly after arriving to the village, the gate opened and my people bowed respectively. I saluted them the hand sign the hunters give off when they are successful. I placed my right hand across my chest and made a fist over my heart, then followed up with the Schexlian fire hand over my forehead, and pulled my spikes forward to finish the salute. They stood and I relaxed my spikes, and extinguished the flame on my right hand. I continued through, the blood from the beast leaking on the ground behind me, showing my path. I walked to the middle of the village and slammed my spear into the ground with the beast still on it.

"I place my bet, and I'm ready to fight!" I shout in the native Schex tongue, which sound like a series of gutteral screams and roars.

The male that challenged me stepped out and shoved a bounded woman to the ground.

"If you can beat me the woman is yours, but if I win I get your throne, this womans life, your Caylshia and your rank." He used the language outside of the village. He was an outcast I could tell, he only had two spikes, where us Schex born had three spikes, unless female then we had eight.

He had beaten the woman badly, she was bleeding from her left ribs, and her eyes were extremely grey instead of moonlight white. I felt some fury in me, but I brushed it aside to keep calm. I removed my cape, drooping over my right arm, and tied it to my staff indicating it as part of the bet. The cape showed all, what I was. Cheif of the military, Master of all three kinetics, and an a Veteran of war. It was painted with blood and tattered slightly at the bottom, but you could still make out the insignia of our Planet.

I walked to him, the silk garments that covered me from the waist to mid thigh waving from the wind, and shining from the sun. I stopped in front of him, just out of arms length.

"Call your rules, outcast." I said calmly

"No shapeshifting, no kinetics, and no weapons. All Close Quarters Combat. Fight to the death." He said in the outcast tongue.

I nodded in agreement. He nodded then stepped back and put his hands up in a right handed Schexlian Electrokinesis fighting stance. His right hand was close to his chest, and palm up to channel electricity from your core, his left hand out from him and palm down to draw electricity from the air to recharge your core.

I stepped my right foot back, my pronged toes directly across from my heel. I lifted my hands in the air, closed, my right hand drawn back to the middle of my chest, my left hand away from me, but bent at the elbow with my knuckles level with my shoulder.

He squinted and threw a gouge with his right hand, causing him to stretch out. I opened my left hand, directed his hand away from me, and grabbed it with a death grip. I opened my right hand, curled back my wrist and curled my fingers to my second knuckle, I turned my entire body down to my ankles and crossed my legs at the knees, and threw the palm heel out to his stomach, with my knuckles facing down. I pulled him into the attack with his pathetic gouge. I hit him perfectly in the pelvis, giving it a hairline fracture, but I only hit with forty percent of my strength. He fell back with a loud howl, also messing himself with urine. He curled up slightly because my fingers slapped his genitals when the palm heel hit his pelvis. He rolled over to his side clutching his abdomen, slowly getting back up. I stood still in a fighting stance facing him and looking at him.

He got to his feet, and walked back over to me in the same stance. He threw a punch this time with his left hand. I redirected it's path with a strong block, gave a palm heel to each shoulder, pushing him back slightly and knocking him off balance. I drew my left hand back to my chest and punched his groin, causing him to bend over in pain, and threw my knee up as hard as I could just as he collapsed forward. The contact from my knee, broke all of his teeth, his jaw, his neck, and sent him flying backwards fifteen feet.

I set my foot back down, with my toes even with my heel. I watched his lifeless body hit the ground and tumble backwards onto its stomach. The black blood that inhabits our body dripped from his mouth, and finally his teeth came back to the ground in pieces. I saluted him with the Schexlian Fire Hand. I picked up his body with my telekinesis and impaled it on the stakes we have set up specifically for hostile outcasts. The unlucky ones are placed in front and are still alive...barely.

I used my telekinesis again to retrieve my cape from my spear. I held the cape in my right hand, as I walked over to the woman. I lied the cape on the ground, cut the vines that held her, and set her on the cape and wrapped it around her naked body. I lifted her up and carried her in my arms, her head drooping on my arm, and her legs dangling from my other arm. I held her closely to me as I carried her to the Szachkra for healing.

Ten movements of shadow passed and she was bandaged with herbal vines, and cured from her ailment. She was breathing abnormally, and had four broken ribs, and a stab wound.

"Will she need to stay here with you, Szachkra?" I asked

"No, she can return her home village." He said with a pitch of our language that humans would consider slurring in their language.

"She is in her home village." I replied heartily.

During the ten movements of shadow I had cut the head of the Caylshia off and skinned it, along with the rest of the what you would consider snake like skin, and made a set of female clothes out of it. The head of the Caylshia was going to be her Tiara. Caylshia heads are just the perfect size and shape to fit around a female Schexlian head once the bottom jaw is removed. And their skin made perfect tributal clothes for they made our fur shine ever brighter from the black-ish purple color the Caylshia's skin was.

"Should she be woken, or should she rest?" I asked concerningly

"She needs some rest, but if she is woken up long enough to get to her hut she'll be fine. Just make sure she doesn't get hit in the chest or stomach, she's going to have problems breathing already." Szachkra said this rather quickly.

"Good enough." I muttered.

I wrapped the cape around her to keep her covered and had the tiara and clothes for her at my hut, where I was going to keep her. I picked her up gently, and carried her to my hut on top of the hill my village is built around. Everyone gawked in amazement as they saw me carry her to my hut. It was a first for any female. Most of the time I kill the male and let the female go on about her business...but I felt something special for this one. Hopefully she would feel grateful that I rescued her and will stay, but if not then I guess another female will turn up that will fall to my likings and stay. I pushed through the wooden door, and my guard snapped to a Schexlian Fire Hand salute. I continued on my way back to my bedroom. I used my telekinesis to pull the silk covers on my bed back and I lied her down gently then pulled the covers up to her shoulders. I walked over to the hammock made of silk wrapped around each other mutliple times. It hung over my head above the floor by two stakes sticking out of the walls. I climbed in it, lied on my back and fell asleep.

The End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few hours later I awake to the most beautiful series of sounds. I open my eyes and sit up, making the hammock flip and I fall to the ground and land gracefully on my feet. I then follow the sound to its source, not paying attention to the wrinkled sheets on the bed and a missing Schexlian female. I walked through the storage room of my house, and into my training room. I saw the female I had rescued, playing something I have never seen before. It had a frame made of wood and silk made of different thicknesses placed in holes into the frame and stretched. It had at least 14 strings, each with a different pitch of the sound. I walked up to the woman and she proceeded to jump out of the chair she was sitting in when she saw me. I stared at her in confusion. She looked back with a frightened gaze. She knew who I was because my name was spread across the planet due to my prowess. She fell to her knees and lied on her arms with her face to the floor and her hands together clasping between the fingers.

"Stand up." I said calmly, when we speak calmly our language is more like a playful growl.

She looked up with an even more confused look on her beautiful face. She did as I said and stood up. I could tell she was scared, she was shaking slightly.

"Come." I said invitingly. When we say things invitingly, whether it is sexually or friendly, we mix our mating call in it, which sounds like a purr.

This startled her for she gasped. I began walking back to my room, and I heard her footsteps behind me. I arrived in my bedroom and made it to where my clothes were, which had hers in there too, and pulled them out when she entered the room. I walked over to her with the clothes visible, but the tiara I had hidden within the top folds of my leg garments, which is basically a pocket. I held the clothes out in a presenting way and bowed my head slightly. My cape was still wrapped around her, covering her from under the shoulders down to her mid thighs, flowing freely at the bottom. She took the clothes from me quite hesitantly. I turned around, and waited for her to change. One fourth of a movement of shadow passed, before she said something.

"I'm finished." She said. The way she spoke our language was beautiful. I've never heard someone talk like that before.

I turned around, smiling slightly. When I saw her I smiled for the first time. She had fully healed so the bandages were gone. When we are wounded and we wrap the wound with herbal vines, we know it's finished healing when the vines disappear. Our bodies absorb them. The caylshias skin made her shine like the three suns off of water. I was amazed by her. She looked at me blankly.

"Thank you." Her voice relaxed me.

"Come, I'll see to it that you are fed." I said invitingly.

I held out my hand for her to take. She took it, and I pulled her to me, and pulled her on my back, and held her up by her legs; what humans would call a piggy back ride. I walked out of my hut, and the guard set off an awestruck presence as I walked by him. I caught a glimpse of his face and he looked like he just saw a dengra. I carried her through the village, causing everyone to stop what they are doing just to stare to assure themselves if they saw what they were actually seeing. I carried her over to the slaughterhouse, where they kept the caylshia meat and rationed it out. However much your hut brings in of caylshias is how much meat you are rationed. I get however much I want without putting forth effort to stock it up because I'm the Leader of Schexlia. I stood in front of the awning and told the Creot I want a full huts ration. I got in total two caylshias bodies worth of meat, which is about 400 pounds a body. I carried the woman over to a wooden table made of trita trees, the most common of trees on this planet, and quite the strongest as well. The only downside to the tree is that it doesn't look to pretty unless it's carved just right, and that's a difficult task since the tree is hard. I pulled out a chair and sat her down in it then walked around the table and sat down in the chair on that side, opposite from her.

"So I've saved your life, and I'm giving you food, so the least I could get back is your name." I said this calmly

"My birth name is Sraia. I'm lucky I remember it because my name was changed a lot due to how many times I was sold. I don't even have a family to return to. They were killed when my village was attacked by outcasts." She said sadly. When our mood is sad and we show it in our voice we have a bit of a wail in our growls and screams.

"They must have treated you terribly. And I never knew there was a slave trade on this planet. I need to put a stop to it." I had a bit of anger in my voice when I said this.

"Good luck, they are very secretive. I don't even know where I was when I was a captive." She said looking the table with a disappointed grimace.

"I'll find them. This I promise." I said lifting her chin up with my finger.

The Creot brought the food out to us, and sat it on the table, with an extra leg underneath the platter so we would have room to eat. I grabbed a slice, heated it up, and threw it in my mouth. I chewed that one and swallowed as I did the same to the next slice I picked up. She picked up a slice and was about to stick it in her mouth raw. I stopped her

"What are you doing?" I said before she got the raw meat to her mouth.

"Eating…" She said with cowardice in her voice

"Do you not know Pyrokinesis yet?" I said

"I don't know anything except sex, and how to talk." She muttered looking like she was almost in tears.

"I'm going to have to teach you then. And what's this sex thing you speak of?" I said as I snapped my fingers and made the slice of meat she held edible.

"I'll show you when we get back to privacy, and will you really teach me Pyrokinesis?" She had some excitement in her voice.

"I'll show you more than just Pyrokinesis. I'll show you Electrokinesis, Telekinesis, and how to shape shift." I smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled back, chewing on her food.

Two full movements of shadow passed. I had talked to her bout the basic knowledge of Pyrokinesis, and some of Electrokinesis. I had eaten half of the ration and she had eaten one fourth. I told the Creot to keep the rest of the meat as I stood up and stretched.

"Are you ready to return home?" I asked as I looked at her

"Yes, please." She replied standing up.

I held out my hand and she took it. I got closer to her and wrapped my arm around hers and we walked back to our hut. Three fourths of a movement of shadow and we arrived back at the hut. I opened the door and let her in. The guards naturally standing at attention with a death grip on their spear. We walked back to my room, which had the hammock and bed, and she proceeded to wrap her arms around me from in front. Her head just barely touches my chin, so her head rests perfectly on my bare chest. I'm stunned for a moment as I was caught off guard, but I return the gesture by wrapping my arms around her and lying my head on hers. The feeling of this feels good. I have never felt something like this before. I guess being a warlord hinders you from a lot of things, but now since there is no war…maybe it's time to start something new.

I raised my head and looked down at her, "So what was that thing called sex you were talking about?"

She took her head off my chest and looked up at me, "I told you I would show you. I'll start off with the basics. This is a kiss." She reached up and placed her lips on mine.

I acted off of what felt natural and pressed on her lips, my hands lying on her back. She slid her tongue over my lips, and I sucked on it. I wrapped my tongue around hers, all of this feeling natural. The feeling of this felt as though a fire inside me was burning brightly. She broke the kiss.

"Are you sure you've never done this before, you're good at it." She sighed, nuzzling my chest with her nose.

"I've never done anything like this before. That was the first time I've done that, and anything else you do to me is going to be a first as well." I looked down to her. Enjoying the feeling of her ruffling my fur with her face.

"Well the next step is getting unclothed." She smiled up at me.

I blushed slightly, "Unclothed?"

"Yes. I'll do it for you." She said as she untied the knot to my silk wrappings.

She pulled until they came off of me, and showed off what I kept private. Her eyes seeming to grow wider.

"Your bigger than any other male I've ever seen." She said licking her lips.

I blushed heavily, "I suppose that's a compliment."

"Yes, a compliment indeed." She grinned.

She wrapped her hand around my member, making me gasp slightly, and cause a reflex to where I grabbed her arm. She slowly stroked my member, using both hands to increase the pleasure. I placed my other hand on her shoulder and couldn't help but roll my head back and sigh. My member was really hard, yet she made it feel so entrancingly good. I let out a pleasureful moan, as she pulled the skin back and forth ever so gently, and rubbed the tip with her thumbs as she got to the end of the stroke. Some juices flowing out of the tip of it. I heard her lick her lips.

"Lie down on the bed." She said so gently that I could have sworn a fire was lit and burned fiercely inside of me. I lied down on the bed, and waited for her next action.

She placed one of her hands on my sac, and the other hand at the base of my member. She then slid her tongue across the tip, pulling the precum in the process. I grabbed the sheets on my bed, and arched my back at this new feeling. My mouth was wide open, and I began to breathe hard. She placed her mouth around the tip, and sucked on it gently. The feeling drove me wild, especially as she slid down and the saliva, and warmth in her mouth surrounded my member. I gripped the sheets on the bed even tighter. She slid down further, her tongue dancing around on my member, bouncing back and forth from the head to the shaft, and back, swirling around it. Her delicate and tender lips sliding down, wetting and massaging the skin, the heat amplifying the feeling. It made me flex my member, and she moaned a little. The vibrations sent a shockwave of pleasure through me. I let out a well satisfied moan. She continued to moan, and slide down. The hand she had on my sac kneaded my sac. I let out multiple hard breaths and natural moans, as the pleasure overwhelmed me. Seconds later, and I felt a tightening in my abdomen and member that I was doing subconsciously. I gripped the sheets because the tightening felt good, and then something came out. I let out a long and loud moan, as it mangled my body in pleasure. A little bit of drool ran down my cheek. Whatever came out of my member went into her mouth and she seemed to enjoy it quite well. She sucked really hard, and held her mouth around my member tightly as she slid up, some more of whatever came out sliding out of it. I moaned again, and panted. She moaned as if she wanted me to look at her, which I did, and she opened her mouth to show it full of a very thick white liquid. She closed her mouth, and swallowed then opened it again. The liquid was gone.

"What was that?" I panted.

"Your seed." she smiled, she placed her hand back on my still hard member, and started to suck on the tip again. I sighed, and blushed heavily. I sat up and leaned back on my hands, and watched her. She licked the tip again, and continued to lick it as she sucked on it, and stroked the skin back and forth.

"That feels so amazing, Sraia, but I believe in returning favors. Is there a way I can?" I panted.

She blushed heavily, and her face brightened up.

"Do you really want to return the favor?" She asked, a big smile on her face.

I placed my hand on her cheek, and smiled, "Yes, I do."

She stood up quickly and wrapped her arms around my neck, and gave me a contentful hug. I smiled and hugged back. She looked at me. She was biting her lip. She undressed herself. Her breasts bouncing in front of me, which was making me want to touch them. I reached up to them, and bit my lip. I looked at her. She gave me a look of invite. I poked one of them then cupped it, and squeezed it. I moved it around and she moaned.

"Put your tongue on it." She moaned

I did as she said and licked the nipple very gently, gradually putting pressure on it. I wrapped my mouth around the nipple and areola and gently sucked on it. She gripped the fur on the back of my head in pleasure, as she let out moans of satisfaction. I pinched the nipple on her other breast gently, and kneaded it between my fingers. I slid my other hand up and down her sides, feeling her hourglass figure. She grabbed my free hand and slid it down her adbomen to her flower. I blushed heavily, but continued to suck, and pinch on her nipple. I slid a finger inside of her. The area was very warm, and wet. It was softer than any other silk this planet had. It gave me a strange feeling, that I've never had before. I felt my member get hard again. I slid another finger in, and moved them around inside of her. She had her mouth open with small moans coming out. She must not have wanted to make a lot of noise, because she was being very quiet. She put her hand on my forehead and pushed me off, giving me a tender kiss.

"I've got something for you to do, since you want to return the favor." She smiled, and blushed at the same time.

She got on the bed and lied down on her back. She pointed at her flower, and said "Lick it." She had a huge blush on her face while she said it, which made her look cute.

I blushed even more when she said that, but I did what she said and I put my head between her legs. I reached my tongue out to her flower, and pressed it against it. The taste of it flooding my tongue. She tasted like a rare fruit we grew here in the depths of the village, a place where only I and a select few had access to. I licked my lips a little, and started to lick it slowly, adding pressure with each lick. I went up and down from the top to the bottom and found the hole I put my fingers in before. I slid my tongue in and she almost ripped the fur off of my head, and let out a very satisfying moan. I smiled as I pushed my tongue as deep as it could go, and swirled it around, slowly and gradually increased the speed, then slowed down again. This drove her mad, as she twitched on the bed, and made multiple moans and sighs. She grabbed my head by the spikes and squeezed. which made me cross my eyes from the feeling, and let out a very loud moan mixed with a grunt. I felt a rush of juices flood my mouth that had the same taste as her skin. I licked it up and swallowed it, then licked my lips afterwards. She lied there and panted, her hands falling down to her sides as I crawled over top of her, and kissed her cheek. She wrapped her arms around my neck, as her panting came back to a controlled breath.

"That felt amazing!" She sighed in my ear.

"You're welcome." I smiled, and nibbled on her ear innocently.

"I know something else you can do." She said with a small moan escaping her lucsious lips.

"What would that be?" I asked

"Make love with me." She whispered in my ear. The soft grunts of our language echoing through my ears, like the screech of Caylshia when you kill your first one.

"How do I do that?" I was beside myself as I asked this.

"Get on your back and I'll show you." She sung in my ear seductively.

I did as she said and lied down on my back, and she proceeded to straddle me. She grabbed my member and stroked it to it's full erected state. She pointed it at her flower, and lowered herself to where I was prodding her. I let out a soft moan when I felt her. She leaned down and kissed me, then started to slide down on my member until her abdomen met mine. I got lost in the kiss and the pleasure that was flooding my body. I gently placed my hands on her shoulders as she began to rise her butt in the air and let it back down. Her walls sliding on my member, and making her juices slide down it onto my sac, thighs and then eventually the bed sheets. She slid her tongue in my mouth and I invited it willingly. She sped up her thrusts, and moved her mouth from my lips to my neck. I let out multiple moans, and small yelps of pleasure, as did she. I gripped the bedsheets tightly, as the pleasure made me flex every muscle in my body. I eventually began to tighten up in my abdomen, and by what felt like instinct, I bit down on her shoulder hard. My seed shot up into her as I orgasmed, the pleasure causing me to thrust upwards slightly, making her raise up into the air a little, and pushing my member deeper inside of her. When the orgasm ended I pulled my teeth out of her skin, and her blood filled in the holes I left, leaving my instinctual mark. I panted heavily as I began to relax. The weight of her light body soothing me, while she continued to lick, and kiss my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist with a sigh of pleasure. She continued to ride me slowly to keep me pleased.

"Want some more?" She asked, not even seeming tired.

"If you want to." I said, giving her complete freedom.

"Want to do some of the work this time?" She whispered in my ear.

"S...sure." I said back, slightly shocked.

She rolled over pulling me with her, making me on top and her on bottom. I was still inside her and quite hard.

"Now all you have to do...is pull out a little...and push back in." She moaned.

"Like this?" I asked, as I pulled out some of my member, and pushed it back in. A small moan escaping both of us.

"Yes like that, and you can get faster and harder as you do it." She said quite loudly.

I pulled out and pushed back in, and continued doing that. She moaned while I moved and begged when I stopped. I lied down on my elbows, and pushed my hands and forearms under her back, then positioned myself on my knees, with my legs spread enough for me to control my hips. I pulled out and pushed in slowly, and gradually picked up speed. As I got faster I thrusted harder, and eventually the bed was hitting the wall. She screamed in pleasure, and panted as I continued to get harder and faster. When I pushed in all the way, I pushed with so much force that when our abdomens made contact it made a wet smacking noise. I leaned over and bit down in the same spot I did before, reopening the holes, and causing my mark to become permanent. I tightened up in my abdomen as I felt another orgasm coming. She gripped the fur on my back tightly as she let out multiple screams of pleasure. I ejected my seed into her again, as I orgasmed for the third time. I could feel her juices seeping out with mine onto the bed. I collapsed on top of her in exhaustion. She didn't seem to mind as we both panted together. I was so loose, so calm, I felt so good that I didn't even remove my teeth from her skin, but I wasn't putting any force into it. She moved slightly and I let out a small moan as her walls rubbed my sensitive member. I held myself up on my arms over her, and looked in her eyes.

"You're the only one that has ever mated with me." She whispered to me.

"That was the best feeling I've ever had, and it exhausted me." I panted.

"Yeah, I'm tired as well. C...can I sleep on top of you?" She sounded innocent when she asked this.

"I'd be glad if you did." I whispered back to her. I held onto her, and rolled over, then pulled the covers on us.

I wrapped my arms around her, and grabbed my forearms. She wrapped her arms around my neck, and she straddled me, still keeping me inside of her. She lied her head on my chest, and she was asleep before I was. I fell asleep shortly after she did, the feeling of her wrapped around me comforting me in ways I've never felt before. Not even as a child.

**The End of Chapter 2**


End file.
